


Ruler From Another Realm(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [20]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nice Emperor AU, Podfic & Podficced Works, zangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Falling into another realm wasn’t what Zane expected when being struck by Aspheera’s staff. He’s unsure of where to go next but is thankful for the small village he finds hospitality with.Of course, simply waiting to be found by his brothers wouldn’t be as easy as he hoped.A ‘What if Zane did become the Ice Emperor and was an actually great ruler?’ AU. Inspired by @spinchip on Tumblr.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruler From Another Realm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239126) by [CyberSearcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zr57zcc53pdc8d5/Rular_from_Another_Realm_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jkudv9nc1fqbnej/Ruler_From_Another_Realm_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7usyzn85zjio648/Ruler_From_Another_Realm_Ch3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z6r1dv9x9go9b35/Ruler_From_Another_Realm_Ch4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5




End file.
